


Thirsty

by ColorsofaYinYang



Series: Haikyuu! Alternate Universes and Random Circumstances [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Because he truly cares, Cinnamon Roll Kageyama Tobio, Hinata knows things, I love this tag jsyk, M/M, Mother Hen Tsukishima Kei, Pining Kageyama Tobio, bloodsucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorsofaYinYang/pseuds/ColorsofaYinYang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wow, you're thirsty today, Kageyama!"<br/>Oh, if only he knew.</p><p>~</p><p>Kageyama Tobio is a half vampire and Hinata Shouyou gives him problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so self indulgent, plus I should be writing for Lithuania's birthday right now. Instead I'm writing gratuitous vampire fanfiction. I'm sorry mother I know this is not what you intended for me to do with my life.

Kageyama Tobio is a half vampire. This means he doesn't have to worry nearly as much as ordinary vampires about things. He can go out during the day, and comes back no worse for the wear; he just burns easier instead of tanning. He has slight allergies to garlic, and holy water is just water to him. Wooden stakes can kill him, but wouldn't anyone die from having a stake impaled in their chest? So he doesn't see the point in that one.

He ages just like a human, except he has much better reflexes and eyesight. He can be seen in mirrors. He can eat normal human food and drink water and all of that. That's his human side kicking in.

But sometimes his vampire side kicks in as well and he gets these cravings. Like how mothers will crave things when they're expecting a child. But in his case, his cravings are for blood. So every once in a while he sips from a bag of donation blood while doing his homework, or before he goes to sleep. It's mostly a supplemental thing, just enough to satisfy his vampire side. It doesn't take much, maybe half a cup, before he feels satisfied enough. He makes sure to listen to the cravings, because last time he ignored them he woke up deathly pale and with stomach cramps that could kill a lesser man.

Usually he's fine, but lately he's been getting cravings more frequently and he thinks it has something to do with Hinata, how he has to crane his neck every time he looks up at him, and Kageyama's eyes are invariably drawn right there. It's wrong, he knows it's wrong to want to pull your best friend into your lap and drink from their neck but he can't help imagining it, can't help but want. Hinata doesn't make it any easier.

They're taking a break from practice. Kageyama is sitting on the floor with his water bottle in hand, just watching Hinata. He tilts his head back as he drinks and Kageyama knows he's staring. The pale expanse of skin beckons to him invitingly. Tsukishima coughs and Kageyama looks away. He downs the water bottle in one go, trying to distract himself. It doesn't work, not really.

"Wow, you're thirsty today, Kageyama!" Hinata exclaims.

If only he knew.

  
~

When he first found out Tsukishima was a half vampire just like him, he was only slightly surprised. The above average growth, the ever observing eyes, _the shitty attitude_ , his mind provides, all of those are vampire traits. He was more surprised when he found out Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were dating, and even more surprised when the usually private and withdrawn Tsukishima decided to tell both these things to the entire team. It's not like vampires were uncommon, but it seemed more of a personal thing. That's why Kageyama made the decision to keep his own identity secret.

Tsukishima knew about him, it was obvious from the way he snickered whenever he caught Kageyama staring (longingly) at Hinata's throat. And while they hated each other, Tsukishima often knew more about being a vampire than he did. Plus, as a fellow vampire he was obligated to help. So whenever Kageyama had some sort of vampire trouble that his parents and Google couldn't figure out, his next option was to go grudgingly to Tsukishima and ask for his advice.

"So you're finally going to make a move on Hinata then?" He responds. Kageyama splutters indignantly.

"Who said anything about him?! I was just wondering what you thought of, you know, the cravings."

Tsukishima glances at him. "Yamaguchi knows about me. Whenever I need something I go to him. Maybe if you go to the shrimp then he'll let you do it too. And maybe you'll get your angsty teenage feelings for each other sorted out as well." He smirks.

"That's not possible! No one on the team knows I'm part vampire except you and I'm not going to risk anything by confessing!" Kageyama argues.

"Whatever then. If you don't want advice then work it out yourself. But just so you know," Tsukishima adds, "Hinata is a lot more perceptive than you think he is."

Kageyama snorts. "Yeah right, that dumbass is completely oblivious." He hesitates. "Thanks anyway, though."

"Sure, sure," Tsukishima makes a shooing movement with his hand. Kageyama takes the hint and leaves.

 

~

 

It's been three weeks since his cravings have started to worsen when misfortune strikes. They're studying in the break room when Hinata accidently slices himself with a piece of paper. "Crap," he says, unworried, and grabs a tissue to stop the bleeding. It's too late. The room is filled with the smell and Kageyama has to dig his nails into his palms to hold himself back from jumping Hinata right then and there.

"I-I think I have to go to the bathroom," he gets out, and flees immediately. Tsukishima gets up with a concerned look on his face and follows him out the door. The atmosphere is tense until Hinata cheerfully asks Yamaguchi how he got the answer to question 28, oblivious to what had just occurred. Yamaguchi jumps but carefully launches into an explanation of how they can use the quadratic formula to solve the equation.

Meanwhile, Kageyama is splashing water onto his face in the bathroom, trying to get Hinata's scent out of his mind. His hands are trembling, shaking on the sink's rim. He exhales slowly. Behind him, the door opens, and Tsukishima steps in. He walks over and carefully (awkwardly) puts his hand on Kageyama's back.

"You okay?" He asks quietly. Kageyama takes another deep breath and lets it all out.

"I'm fine." He stands there like that for another moment, concentrating on willing his hands to stop shaking. Eventually they do, and the scent clears from his nose, and he stands up straight at last. "Thank you," he says, without hesitation this time.

"Natural instincts," Tsukishima shrugs, his eyes narrowing in concern. "Be careful."

"I know."

 

~

 

Bagged blood tastes disgusting now. He forces himself to drink a little anyway, not to relieve the cravings that will not go away, but rather to make sure he doesn't wake up with those terrible stomach cramps again. His parents share knowing glances and tell him it will pass eventually, but he doesn't want it to pass eventually, he wants it to pass **now**.

"Kageyama, are you okay?" Hinata asks one day.

"Of course, dumbass, why wouldn't I be okay?" _Besides my constant cravings for your blood_ , he thinks.

"I dunno, you look sick." Yachi hands him a small mirror. Hinata's right, his skin is almost deathly pale and he looks like he hasn't slept in days.

"I'm fine."

He's not fine. He passes out during practice and awakens to find himself propped up against the wall with a blanket over him, Yamaguchi standing guard as the others practice and occasionally send worried glances at him. When they realize he's awake Daichi immediately tells him to go home and rest, and while he protests he knows he's not going to get any less hungry by playing volleyball.

Tsukishima whispers something to Daichi and he nods. "Hinata, escort him home." Kageyama immediately gets up, stoically enduring the wave of dizziness that ensues. "No, I'm fine, really Hinata you should keep practicing..."

Hinata doesn't react like he normally would to being kicked out of practice. Instead of protesting loudly and begging Daichi to keep playing he just looks at Kageyama with concern and nods. Kageyama's shocked, but no one else seems to be.

They walk to Kageyama's house and they're at the doorway when Kageyama almost passes out again. He leans heavily against the wall and Hinata quickly braces him, gets Kageyama's arm around his shoulder and helps him inside. God, but he smells even better up close...

Kageyama refuses to give in. With Hinata's help he sits on the couch, immediately burying his head in his arms, trying to ignore Hinata's presence. "You can leave now," he mumbles. He wishes his parents were home so Hinata didn't have to feel so bad about leaving. At least, he assumes that's what he's doing. He looks up from his arms.

Hinata is observing him quietly, golden eyes fixated on him. It makes Kageyama a little uncomfortable. "Um... Hinata?"

Hinata blinks. "Kageyama." And then suddenly he's managed to get into Kageyama's lap, hugging him tightly, and _oh GOD please have mercy_. His neck is right there and Kageyama's fangs are slipping out and he can't control himself for much longer. He tries to push Hinata off but Hinata shifts and their eyes meet, foreheads pressed together just so.

"Kageyama," Hinata says again. "It's okay." Then he twists and bares his throat. "I trust you."

Kageyama closes his eyes and lets out the smallest of whimpers. Hinata has no idea what he's offering, he can't know. But then Hinata threads one hand into his hair and pulls Kageyama closer to his neck and _maybe this was what Tsukishima was talking about when he said Hinata was perceptive. Maybe._

 _He'll drink for three seconds and stop_ , Kageyama thinks. He takes a breath; big mistake. Hinata smells amazing. He looks expectant too.

"C'mon Kageyama," he murmurs, swallowing. The motion draws Kageyama's attention to his neck and he thinks, _screw it._ He leans forward and slowly nuzzles Hinata's neck. He can feel Hinata breathing quietly against him. His lips part and he bites, fangs piercing the skin.

Hinata winces at the initial pain. He drinks carefully, not wanting Hinata to be in any more pain than he already is. God, but he tastes amazing, especially after denying himself so long.

_One._

He takes a long sip and Hinata's eyes flutter closed, eyelashes brushing Kageyama's skin. He savors the close proximity and the warmth of Hinata being so near, arms wrapped tightly around Hinata's small body.

_Two._

Hinata sighs languidly. His hold on Kageyama's hair loosens and his body relaxes in Kageyama's arms. Kageyama laps eagerly at the wounds while Hinata pets the back of his neck.

_Three._

Kageyama's hands clench into fists as he forces himself to stop. He laps at the bite one more time before pressing a gentle kiss to the wounds, sealing them up. He's shaking, wanting more, but then Hinata shifts in his lap and presses their lips together clumsily. I probably taste like blood, Kageyama thinks, but kisses back anyway, and the simmering heat of desire surprisingly calms down.

They fall asleep on the couch together, and when they wake up Kageyama's parents are home. They smile like they know what has happened (which, to be fair, was pretty obvious considering the small blood stain on Kageyama's shirt) and Kageyama's mom announces that dinner is ready from the kitchen. Kageyama makes sure Hinata eats a reasonable amount and drinks a lot of water to help replenish his blood loss. He keeps expecting Hinata to freak out at any moment, suddenly realizing what they just did, but Hinata just grins at him and chats with his parents, who seem amused.

It's achingly normal, Kageyama realizes. Unconsciously he relaxes a little and the atmosphere in the room gets a little lighter.

 

~

 

Later that evening, they're sitting watching volleyball tapes (I mean, what else would they watch), and Hinata is cuddled up to Kageyama on his bed. 

"How did you know?" Kageyama asks quietly. Hinata tilts his head in confusion, eyes still on the television.

"Know what? That you're a vampire or that kissing you stops you from wanting more?"

 _Wait a minute, what?_   "Um, both I guess," Kageyama says. Hinata finally tears his eyes away from the screen, twisting around so he can look Kageyama in the eye.

"Well, it's pretty obvious. I mean," he pokes Kageyama in the chest. "Why else would you be so ridiculously pale? Also, you acted weirdly that one time when I cut myself. And you kept staring at my neck."

"You noticed and you didn't say anything?!" Kageyama all but shrieks.

"Well yeah, I didn't want to be nosy and give you away. You obviously didn't tell people for a reason." Hinata hums thoughtfully. "Although I think everyone on the team knows anyway."

Kageyama gapes. "Y-You dumbass," he says finally. _Everyone knew the whole time, he had nothing to worry about..._

"As for the second question..." Hinata scratches the back of his head and laughs nervously. "I might have asked Yamaguchi a few questions about having a vampire as a boyfriend... heh..."

Of course he did. Kageyama rolls his eyes, leans forward and kisses him. "You dork," he murmurs against Hinata's lips.

He's going to have to thank Yamaguchi tomorrow then, isn't he.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol just realized the other meaning of thirsty wow Kageyama sure is thirsty gosh darn it but I can't write smut for my life so oh well
> 
> I think it's strange how vampire saliva would close wounds, because isn't it supposed to stop the blood from clotting? So instead I think vampires only lick the wound after to get any excess blood, and then they kiss the wound to close it. I don't know, it makes more sense to me.  
> Plus I'm weak for Kageyama kissing Hinata in any way, anywhere, under any circumstance.
> 
> I love the Tsukishima/Kageyama broship thing so much. It's one of my favorite Tsukishima relationships, right behind YamaTsuki, Kuroo/Tsukishima, and Hinata/Tsukishima friendship featuring jealous Kageyama.
> 
> Whenever my friends ask me "what's 9 + 10" I'm like "the best freaking pairing in the world that's what" and they stare at me "no it's 21" and I'm just like "you don't understand my KageHina feels at all".
> 
> One final thing and I'll stop talking, but seriously, the day Tsukishima tells the entire team something about his private life in canon is the day meteors will start raining down on Earth and four kids will be sent into a game and will have to work with twelve trolls who coincidentally correspond to the twelve zodiac signs. I mean, that doesn't sound like it will ever happen at all.


End file.
